Mobile technologies have seen dramatic improvements over the past years. Increased numbers of today's mobile users carry one or more mobile devices that they use to communicate with each other, reach the Internet, or access various application and services through wireless networks. Various devices such as Internet-enabled tablets, smartphones, laptops, televisions, and gaming consoles have become essential personal accessories, connecting users to friends, work, and entertainment. Users now have more choices and expect to have mobile access to all services, personal data, and content at all times. The increased number of users that utilize mobile devices stimulates business to make their services available to these mobile users and to provide improved communication options that can meet the increase in user demand, support the array of exiting/new services, and provide reliable communication.